A Love's Return
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Sakura is stuck with Danzo during the Kages' meeting. But things turn upside down when an unexpected guest shows up. SasuSaku/ R&R! Please!


**A/N; Hey people! This is a one-shot I had been thinking about for a really long time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though it is my life's dream... One that'll never come true. T-T**

Talk  
_Thoughts/flashback  
**Inner thoughts**_

**::.A Love's Return.::**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**.**

Sakura gulped nervously, emerald green eyes traveled from one Kage, to the other. She never expected to be taken along to something as important as a meeting with all the Nations Kage's. She didn't even know why Donzo wanted her to come. Sure, she was the apprentice to the fifth Hokage, but it wasn't like she knew any deep, dark secrets. . . Okay, maybe some. But that's not important. When she had walked through the doors, behind the new Rokudaime, she had spotted, Gaara. She was happy to at least know someone. But the tension was unbearable. She could feel how serious this actually was. And she had no clue what "this," was.

But, deep, into the pits of her gut. She sensed something was going to happen. And whatever that something was, was not a good thing. Her brain was telling her to run, and run away fast. But her duty willed her to stay. Before she had left with Danzo, he had made it perfectly clear, that if anything were to happen. She was to do anything at all costs, to protect her Hokage. She cringed at that. She had no way out.

She just sat there as they talked with each other about whatever. She was only an innocent bystander. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She looked down at her wrist, where a small red mark was deeply ingraved into her skin. She remembered the words he had said to her before they stepped out of the Village,

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Haruno Sakura," he had said it in a mocking tone. He raised her wrist so that it was level with her face and his. "You do realise that you accompanying me is a great honor, do you not?" she had nodded, waiting for him to continue. He smirked. "Good. This is why I'm going to place this mark on you're wrist. Don't worry, it's only temporary."_

_"What is it for?" She had asked, staring as she felt a searing pain shoot from her wrist to her whole body. But, being used to pain already, all she did was suck in a breath and wince a little._

_His smirk had widened, and she had felt a little unnerved by it. But it didn't show in her face. Which was good on her part, she didn't want to show any sign of weakness to this loathsome man. _

_"This is proof," he said._

_"Proof of what?" she asked nervously, yanking her wrist back and wrapping her other hand around it, bringing it as close as she could to her chest._

_The smirk never left his face once. "Proof that you wouldn't betray you're Village and Country, of course." he had chuckled and walked away. His members of ANBU ROOT, following behind him closely. She turned and followed also, her head down as she came into step with them. That was when she felt the sinking pit in her stomach. Especially when her wrist pulsed in pain. She got the feeling, that no matter how much she wanted to run, she wasn't going to get to._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Sakura..."

Her head snapped up at the stern voice. "Y-yes?!" she asked in surprise. Blinking as all the gazes of the Kage's were on her. Her eyes flickered over to Gaara. He was just staring back at her- Wait... He wasn't staring at her... He was staring behind her.

That sinking feeling hit her fool force, coming up from the back of her throat to the cavern of her mouth. She held back the scream that wanted to break through when she felt a giant arm wrap around her throat. Her feet dangled as she was lifted off the ground, by that one arm.

All the Kage's stood. She could see from the corner of her eye, Gaara's sand swivel around on the ground, creeping towards her.

"Hn, I wouldn't do that if I were you. _Kazekage-sama."_ said a voice in mocking.

The pinkette froze completely. A horrified shiver ran up her spine. The one voice she had been dying to hear for so long, was doing something that shouldn't have even ran through his thought process.

"Sasuke-" she had started, but the arm around her neck tightened. She knew it wasn't the Uchiha's. No, this one was much more bulkier, and if given the chance he would probably snap her neck like a twig, without even blinking.

"Uchiha. My, my, by what do we owe the pleasure?" Danzo asked. Just sitting in the chair calmly. Not once turning towards Sakura.

She could hear Sasuke growl in the direction of the sixth Hokage. In a flash she watched as the Sharingan wielder raced towards Danzo. Her insides twisted when she felt her wrist burn immensely. She gasped when all of a sudden, her body wrenched the arm from around her neck, and her legs move at impeccable speed. Speed that matched Sasuke's. In one swift movement. One that was definitely not hers, she pulled a kunai out of her pouch, blocking the blow from Sasuke's Kusunagi.

She saw his eyes widen a fraction, but then quickly go back to their cold stare. She just stared back, shock written all over her face. She didn't know what was going on. Struggling, she turned her head to look at the smug face of Danzo. Whispering harshly, she said. "What have you done? Why did my body react without my consent? What did you do to me?!" she exclaimed, breathing in sharply when her body moved again to deflect Sasuke's fist.

Danzo smiled innocently. "Really, Sakura. Did you really think I wouldn't actually have a real reason to bring you with me? Do you finally realise you're real purpose. You're nothing more than a shield." he stated, with no ounce of remorse in his voice.

Sakura's emerald green eyes darkened as she glared at the Rokudaime. "You, Coward!" she gritted out, struggling when her kunai had to hold against Sasuke's Kusunagi, yet again. Obviously he didn't care whether or not if she was being controlled. He was just getting rid of a nuisance.

Danzo laughed harshly. "Please, Sakura. Have you no faith in you're Hokage. Have you not once thought of why I chose you, in particular?"

_**`Is this douche serious? Does he really think that we have time to think, WHEN WE'RE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES?!?!' **_Sakura's inner shouted indignantly.

_`Ugh! Does it look like I have the time to deal with you?!' _Sakura mentally asked her inner. Quickly dodging a kick to the gut, giving one of her own, but missing by a few inches. She tried as hard as she could to regain control of her body. But every time she tried to go against it, her whole body burned, starting from her wrist to everything else. And every time she resisted Danzo, the burn became worse.

"Danzo, you no good ba-" she gasped when she was kicked in the gut, sent flying across the room, into the wall. Her eyes opened blurily, blood trailing from her head into one of her eyes, she looked around to see that all the Kage's were gone. _`Good, they're not after Gaara or any of the others, which must mean... Sasuke's real target is Danzo.' _blood trailed down her mouth as she stood shakily. Sasuke had stopped trying to attack her, thankfully. He must have heard the conversation between her and the psychotic Kage. Finally.

His coal black eyes stared right through her, no sign of emotion showing through those black orbs. She took a moment to study him. He had changed since the time at Orochimaru's hideout. His hair was longer, and he looked a lot more older. More mature, like he's seen all that he could take. His clothes were different. She didn't even blink when her eyes landed on the Akatsuki cloak draped around his shoulders. When she heard Danzo shift, both of them turned to the bandage wrapped man.

He smiled cockily and stood. Both she and Sasuke tensed, watching his every move. Clearly he was walking towards her.

"Now, Uchiha... Is there any particular reason for you to be attacking me?" he asked, not even turning to the teen.

Sakura stiffened when she felt him walk behind her. She tried to turn her head around, but her wrist burned, which meant. . . he was back to controlling her. She stared back at Sasuke, hoping- no praying he wouldn't try to attack her again. He had to know if he tried to go after Danzo, there was ninety-nine percent chance of him landing a hit on her. One that could end her life fatally.

_`Kami, Sasuke, please, whatever you do. Don't attack... Please, don't.' _Her inward pleas were left in her head as she stared wide into the eyes of the Sharingan. Right then, she knew he didn't care whether or not she was there. He wanted Danzo, and no ex-teammate was stopping him from achieving that goal.

With one step, Sasuke was standing in front of her, his Kusunagi coming to life by his Chidori Nagashi. Sakura gulped, she knew what he was going to do. He was going to get rid of her first, which would leave a clear opening for him to finally get to Danzo. Her wrist pulsed in pain as she tried to move, but all she could do was stare into the cold, blank eyes of her once childhood crush, to the ones of someone she barely recognised.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she was done being weak in front of him.

_**`Um, I know this isn't the right time to bring this up, but... News flash! Weak! Is exactly what we are right now. We let this... Banzo, control us. We can't just die without even trying to fight back! We know exactly why Sasuke is doing this! .... Sakura, he knows!'**_

Her eyes flashed to his red in realisation. His sword lifted high above her head, ready to strike. Before his Kusunagi even reached her. Her soft voice broke out shakily.

"S-Sasuke... D-d-don't." she whispered, trying to ignore the pain in her wrist as she went against Danzo's hold.

_`This mark is so strong, it even has the will to get me to completely stop talking?!'_

_**`Fight it! You have to calm Sasuke-kun down!'**_

Sakura breathed in deeply and continued to fight against Danzo. Much to his displeasure.

For a fraction of a second, Sasuke stopped and waited to listen to what she had to say. "Hn,"

She would have sighed if not for the situation at hand. Still in a whisper, she spoke. "I know," she gazed into his eyes. Once again, she saw the usually stoic Uchiha's eyes widen. But soon turn into a glare, and his teeth clinched together in snarl.

"What would you know?" he hissed out, grip tightening on his weapon, ready to just ignore her and be done with it once and for all.

Wincing at the pain, she raised her hands just a bit. Making Danzo even more enraged. She was slowly, but surely breaking through his hold on her. She stared fearlessly into his swirling red eyes. "Don't," she said more clearly. Making him falter slightly.

"Sasuke. Listen to me. Don't do it, he's not worth it. And I'm not just saying this, 'cause he's the new Hokage. Truthfully, he could rot in hell for all I care. But..." she trailed off, begging mentally for someone to come and help her. "I know what Danzo and the Elders did... Believe me, if given the opportunity, I would stand by you. Probably along with Naruto, and probably every self respecting Shinobi in The Land of Fire. But... Itachi wouldn't have done what he did, if he didn't think it was right!" she exclaimed, her eyes closing waiting for the pain to come.

Instead of excruciating pain. She was met with her back slammed against the wall, Danzo trapped against the other wall, where two guys stood in front of him. One with a sword that looked familiar, and another that probably was the one that had held her by the neck. Her eyes opened fully to stare, once again, into onyx orbs.

"Sakura," his voice sent shivers down her spine. She saw his lips twitch into a smirk, meaning he had felt her slight falter in controlling her body. She looked up to see him staring at her with something akin to curiosity. "How much do you know?" he asked.

She took in a deep breath and answered shakily, "I-I know that I-Itachi was ordered to dispose of you're entire clan. But he had begged the third to let you live... He did allow Itachi to keep you alive, only at the cost of him becoming falsely charged as a psycho path and ruthless murderer. The elders didn't want word to get out, about how they had allowed one of their own to completely rid of one of their best Clans. And Danzo was apart of the order to have him do the job..." she once again trailed off.

Sasuke stood back a bit, giving her a scrutinising stare. Taking in all that she had said. Finally he spoke, "Hn, do you know why they had ordered the mission for my Clans demise?" he asked. Of course he already knew all this, he just wanted to see how much she knew. Which was a lot.

She nodded and continued. "Um, t-they were plotting against Konoha. Going way back to the war a long time ago... The Uchiha's thought that the first Hokage wasn't worthy enough to lead... So ever since then, they had secretly planned to take down the Elders and Hokage." she said.

The Uchiha nodded slowly. "Seems you do know what you're talking about. Which also means you understand why I have to do this." he swiftly turned back to Danzo, ready to strike. But was stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned back, Sharingan ablaze.

Sakura looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Sasuke! You CAN'T kill him." she stated, pulling harder when he tried to get out of her grasp.

Sasuke growled. "_Sakura."_ he growled, annoyed beyond all reason. "Let. Go." he ordered.

She shook her head. "No! He's the Hokage, not some measly leader of a secret ANBU opps organization or whatever. If you kill him, you'll surely be hunt down. Don't shame what Itachi had disgraced himself for since you were a boy! Itachi knew what you're clan was doing! He wasn't forced! He wanted you to live so you could do what you're clan couldn't. Drop you're stupid pride and think for once in you're life! I'm not asking you to come back, but... if you really want justice for what happened to you're brother... Then go back to the Village, and call out the Elders and this man who doesn't even deserve to walk on this planet." she glared towards Danzo hatefully.

Sasuke just stood there, head bent down and fists clinched. He knew what Sakura was saying was right. The only reason he was doing all this, was because of his brother. The _only _one that ever showed compassion and care towards him. Oh, how he wanted to cut Danzo to shreds, making it so he was unrecognisable. But what would be far better, was to see what this filthy excuse for a human had done, crumble down right before his very eyes. Killing him would be a thrill, but humiliating him, and-

Sakura interrupted his train of thought when her grip left his arm. He looked up to see Danzo gone from where he was before, his teammates looking confused as they also wondered where the guy had went. Sensing something behind, he quickly deflected a kunai with his katana. He glared at the bandaged figure that was now, practically squeezing the life out of the pinkette. ANBU ROOT standing around him as a shield. He growled unconsciously when he saw the fear flash through Sakura's eyes. But what was this feeling? He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Something that hadn't appeared since his days with Team-7.

It was the need to protect, that's what he was feeling. His whole body just suddenly reacted to seeing the familiar setting; Sakura held hostage, or in some sort of danger. And he wanting to do everything in his power to make sure she was going to be okay. He hadn't a clue as to why he suddenly felt the need to protect her after all this time. But he knew that he wasn't going to be able to let it go, at least until she was safely in his arms- Uh, er, I mean, away from Psycho-Rokudaime...

He glared, his Mangekyou Sharingan swirling threateningly.

Danzo smirked. "My, my Uchiha... What's gotten you so angry all of a sudden?" he looked down at the pinkette held in his firm grip. If possible, his smirk widened. "It couldn't possibly be because of this girl, could it?" he asked innocently, taking a kunai out, and holding it against Sakura's throat.

Sakura growled and struggled against his hold, but suddenly stopped when the burning started again, but far worse than the other times had. She gasped in pain and started to shake, she tried to heal where the mark was, but the mark was refusing her chakra. She clutched her wrist tightly. She looked up with heated eyes towards Danzo. Boy, if she didn't hate him then, she surely did now.

He just grinned menacingly at her, then turned back to Sasuke. His face went blank, and he spoke, "I will not allow you to ruin my plans. I am the Hokage of Konoha, and I have ordered every Shinobi and Kunoichi, that if they were to ever come in you're graces... To kill you on spotting. Even if you did go back, you would be killed right off. Don't listen to a child. She may have been that no good Tsunade's apprentice. But now, she's no more than a measly doctor at a broken down hospital. I refuse to have all my goals crumbled by some avenge seeking spoiled brat!" he spat, throwing Sakura into Sasuke's arms, and immediately making hands signs.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's waist and jumped back away from the attack. He glared, thinking of ways to take him down without killing him. He glanced down at Sakura, noticing her shallow breathing. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Sakura..." he trailed off. All of a sudden, a fist was aimed in his direction.

Sakura almost cried when Sasuke backed up away from her. Knowing she was being controlled.

_`Oh man, the pain, I can't handle it.' _Looking up, Sakura saw Sasuke dash towards Danzo, Chidori Nagashi blazing strong. With a jerk, she was in front of Danzo, with Sasuke's Kusunagi embedded into her stomach. Both hers and Sasuke's eyes widened, hers from the excruciating pain, and his from not even thinking about Danzo throwing Sakura to shield himself from the attack.

His now onyx eyes watched in hidden horror as a blood gushed out of her stomach, his sword was buried to the hilt in her body, and that all the more made it so much more painful. For him and her.

With clouded eyes, the pinkette firmly grasped the sword, and pulled it out of her as fast as could. She gasped in agony as it was fully taken out, stumbling for a few seconds, she looked up into the eyes of her love. She smiled, sensing a certain person she'd never thought she'd see again. Closing her eyes tiredly, she finally let the darkness take her, but not before hearing the anguished, strained shout of her best friend.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

* * *

**One Week Later:**

Sakura's eyes opened blearily, wincing when pain shot through her body. The source; her stomach. She looked around, noticing that she was in a room covered in white. Knowing she wasn't dead (she wouldn't be cringing in unadulterated pain if she was) then guessing she was probably in a hospital. Her thoughts were correct when she saw Shizune walking into the room, notepad in hand. Sakura's emerald eyes softened at seeing her friend. "Shizune,"

The brunette looked up in surprise, her eyes widening. "Sakura!" tears weld up in the woman's eyes, and she ran over to the bed. And wrapped her arms around the pinkette tightly. "Oh, Sakura! You have no idea of how worried we all were! We thought you weren't ever going to wake up. When Sasuke and Naruto brought you back, bleeding profusely. We thought that it was already too late. But if it wasn't for Sasuke's persistence, you probably wouldn't be here by now!" the crying woman sobbed, continuing to hug Sakura with all her might.

The pinkette winced, but hugged the distressed woman no less. "Shizune..." she trailed off. She looked back towards the door and saw Naruto smiling from ear to ear at her. She smiled back and pulled away from the woman, being lifted off the bed by the blondes strong arms. She yet again, ignored the pain, and tightly hugged Naruto.

The blonde chuckled, his voice sounding strained. "Kami, I thought I was gonna loose you..." he whispered. "That's not how it's supposed to go. Brothers always have to go before their s-sisters." he finished, voice breaking at the end.

She sighed and pulled away from the emotional blonde. Looking into his tearful cerulean eyes, almost cringing in disgust when she saw all the runny snot come out of his nose as he wiped his face with his sleeve. She giggled softly and shook her head. "It's fine Naruto, I'm fine... But, what's really important is-"

She was interrupted when a thump was heard from the window. They all turned to see Kakashi sitting in a crouched position, with his ever favorite porn book, opened and being read by his one eye. "That will all be discussed in due time. There's no need for you to worry about that at this moment. What's really important, is getting you back into that bed, and getting you all relaxed and well." he stated, turning the page of his book.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed softly as Naruto helped her get back in bed. "I'm fine. . . speaking of, how long was I out for?" she asked curiously, fiddling with her pointer fingers like Hinata did sometimes.

Kakashi and Naruto looked down. But before she could demand them to tell her, the blonde spoke up, "A week," he stated.

Her eyes widened. "W-What? A week?! How could I be out for that long?" she asked in surprise.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he stared at the wall, opposite of them. "When you passed out, that teme Danzo threw you into the wall. We tried to get to you before you hit it, but those ROOT guys stopped us. By the time everything was over and done with, you were already in a coma. We brought you here thinking you weren't going to make it, thank Kami you did. But, we didn't know how long you were going to be coma induced. But that doesn't matter, cause your awake now. And all is happy!" he exclaimed, once again, wrapping his arms around his sister (figuratively speaking).

Sakura forced a smile.

_`So... All that wasn't a dream. Sasuke was really there.'_ she thought, looking down as her hands played with her covers.

_**`If so, then where is, Sasuke?'**_

Kakashi spoke up again. "Don't worry, Sakura. Sasuke's fine, he's just having a meeting with Tsunade-sama." he grinned into his mask when he saw the surprise in the pinkette's face.

Sakura almost burst into tears at the news. "She's awake?! Really, how is she? Is she alright?" she asked frantically.

Shizune, who had been forgotten, spoke up finally. "Yes, Sakura. Lady-Tsunade is all better. Tired, and lazy, but better no less."

The pinkette grinned cheekily. "Awesome... So~ How long do I have to stay here?" she asked innocently.

"When I say you can," spoke a stern, feminine voice.

Sakura smiled. "Tsunade-shishou, you're so mean. I'm all better, kinda." she pouted when the blonde woman ignored her.

"Sakura. As you're Master AND Hokage, I demand you abide by my orders." the blonde stated.

The pinkette's eyes widened. "What, Hokage?! But- I thought-"

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "I told you to not worry about it. All will be cleared in due time. Until then, we're going to leave and let you rest." he quipped, standing up from the ledge of the window and walking over to the door.

She pouted once again. "Aww, c'mon. I just woke up, do you seriously think I'm tired? It's not even dark yet!" she exclaimed.

They just laughed and waved goodbye, telling her to go to bed.

She sighed and sat back with a grunt as the door clicked shut. Closing her eyes, Sakura thought about the conversation she had, had just a few minutes ago.

_`Kakashi had said that, Sasuke was having a meeting with Tsunade-shishou... Does that mean everything is fine, and that he's finally back home?' _she asked herself, mentally.

_**`If so, that means Danzo's gone for good. Which is a good thing. Sasuke's avenge/revenge has been accomplished... He's free to do what he wants now.'**_

_`That scares me... He would probably choose to leave for good. He can have permission... He's relieved us of future threats. There's no way the she would send him to prison after all he's done.'_

_**`Uh, hello~ in case you've forgotten, but he joined A-k-a-t-s-u-k-i... you hear me? Akatsuki.'**_

_`I get it! But still, he doesn't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm happy for him.'_

_**`Oh gawd~ You're still in love with him, aren't you?!'**_

_`You should know, you are me. So you remind every second of every day.'_

_**`It's not against the law.'**_

_`Whatever.'_

At the sound of her door opening, she looked towards it to see the one person who had been clouding her thoughts. A soft whisper of his name broke through the air. "Sasuke."

The onyx eyed teen nodded in her direction, and walked calmly over to the chair that was placed at the side of her bed. He sat down and just stared at her.

She cleared her throat nervously, she was beginning to feel like Hinata every time Naruto was around. But this wasn't Naruto. This was Uchiha Sasuke... The boy- no man, that she had been in love with since the chuunin exams. "Sasuke...?" he just "hn'd" and sat there. She was beginning to become annoyed. "Hey, Uchiha, if you're just going to sit there, then what's the point in even com- Mmph!!"

Sakura's eyes drooped as she felt Sasuke's warm, chapped lips move against hers softly. If she wasn't in such a daze, she would have gasped in shock. Closing her eyes fully, she shyly kissed back. She smiled when she felt him kiss her harder. To say this was unexpected would be an understatement. But she wasn't complaining. Shocking? Definitely. Bad? Hell no. She made a noise as she hugged him closer and kissed him with passionate fervor. In all her years, not once did she ever think, in real life, that Sasuke would ever kiss her so passionately.

Pulling back for breath, she leaned her forehead against his cheek, gasping for much needed oxygen. She pulled away and looked down at her hands. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled a lock of her hair, gently. "Hn, why else would I impulsively kiss you Sakura?" he asked sarcastically, smirking when she puffed out her cheeks.

The pinkette scoffed and punched his shoulder. Things became quiet between the two. Not awkward, just... Peaceful. Turning to look at the young Uchiha. She noticed a bandage wrapped around his neck, that went down his shoulder and under his shirt. She reached out and placed the tips of her fingers against it. "What happened?" she asked seriously.

Sasuke, realising where she was getting at, sat up straight, and looked her in the eyes. "Hn," he paused, debating on waiting, or actually telling her. He breathed in, and exhaled loudly through his nose. "After you were knocked out. Naruto and I went into a ballistic rage. It took everyone that came with Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto, to get us to calm down. After we did... Kakashi managed to knock out Danzo. He had ordered the Dobe and I to take you and head back to the Village as fast as we could," he paused again. Scrunching his eyes shut, trying to get the thoughts of blood all over him, out of his head. Her blood. "Um, after everything with you was fine, and you were no longer in the ICU. Kakashi and everyone else came back with a raging Danzo. But what he didn't know, was that Tsunade was the one that healed you. And was the one that informed the people about what he and the Elder's were planning."

She watched as a smirk graced his features.

"You should have seen him. He went crazy," he chuckled halfheartedly. "Anyway. He has been put into high prison, and his punishment won't be known until things cool down. Right now, Tsunade is trying to un-brainwash the ROOT members." he finished. "Not a good ending, but I don't know much myself. Not just a little while ago, Tsunade was torturing me with her lectures, about if I ever left the Village again, without permission. She will personally hang me."

They both grimaced.

"Well," she smiled sweetly. "You'll just have to be a good little shinobi, and do as you're told." she teased, pinching his cheeks.

He grunted and slapped her hand away irritably. "Hn, stop that." he muttered.

She giggled. "C'mon Sasuke I-"

"Kun," he muttered.

She raised a brow. "What?" she asked confusedly.

He grimaced in embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun," he murmured.

Sakura's mouth gaped opened. She blushed and spoke, "Oh... Um, I thought you didn't like me calling you that, so I stopped. Sorry." she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hn, I never said that I minded you calling me that. I just hated it when those stupid fan-girls did it." he scowled at the memory.

She shook her head and lent forward. "In case, you haven't noticed, _Sasuke-kun. _I was once, one of those devoted little fan-girls." she stated impishly.

He smirked. "Yeah, but I don't think that's going to be necessary, anymore." he stated cockily.

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again. But pulled back before they could even get into it. "Hn, that's why." he said. Leaning in for another kiss. One she excepted happily.

* * *

**A/N; Ugh, god, horrible. I don't even know why I posted it! But, it was like THERE! I had to let it out people, please don't hate me. I have come to realise, that I really need to work on my endings. I hope this wasn't too boring for you. Maybe I'm being a little too hard on myself...**

**And yes, I know half the stuff I put in here, actually never happened. And think of the thing that Danzo did to Sakura, as how Kankura, Sasori, and Chiyo control their puppets. And yes, it was Suigetsu and Juugo... Please don't ask about Karin. Just pretend Sasuke got so fed up with her, that he killed her. **

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this one-shot, that I hope isn't as bad as I think it is. Please review and tell me what you think. I normally don't do one-shots...**


End file.
